The Unexpected Life
by GrimmyRayne
Summary: A girl from the real world dies and ends up in Hueco Mundo.  It's after the Winter War when she woke up.  There is a new adventure a waiting.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or it's characters. I do own my own OC's that you see in this story. There are photos on my page that if you are wondering what my OC characters look like and other creations of mine. Enjoy and please R&R.**

I opened my eyes and all around there is nothing but sand, white sand. When I really looked around I realized there were large trees everywhere. I got up and made my way over to one of the trees and it looked like it was made of a silvery quartz substance. They were beautiful and yet it worried me where I might be at.

As I looked around some more I realized I recognize this place. I just couldn't put my finger on it. I decided to walk around to get my bearings and try to figure out how I got here.

I was still walking around when I heard a howling. Soon as I heard that it just clicked in my head. I was in Hueco Mundo, mainly Forest of Menos. _This isn't possible_, I thought, _there is no way, this place was just part of an anime and it can't be real. _Then something else worried me. _If I was in Hueco Mundo then was I a hollow too._

I looked down at my body to see if there was a hollow hole in my chest. Thankfully there was none. I was still wearing the same clothes that I wore when I got killed and I still had my pink punk bear with me. Then I remembered how I died, I was walking home from school and stopped by the local cemetery. I stopped to visit a little girl there, you see I can see spirits and she was the one I mostly visited. She was like my little sister I never had. Her name was Lily, she had long blonde hair, green eyes, and wore jeans and a blue sweater. She was only around ten and she died in a car accident.

I was looking around for her but didn't see her anywhere. Then I heard howling, not knowing what it was I went searching for it. I wish I never went looking for the source. When I found where the noise came for it wasn't what I was expecting. It was a hollow, but that can't be possible they were fictional. This one was ugly too, it was a cross between a bear and a boar. It's body was that of a bear and it's head was that of a boar. It's mask was white and had I snout of a boar and husks.

It saw me and it charged at me. I didn't know what to do, I was frozen in place. It swung it's paw and hit me. I went flying into a tree and it broke some of my ribs. I struggled to get up and run, but it was no use I couldn't move. It came over to me and it swung its paw one last time. As it crushed me I realized that there was a random soul reaper and he destroyed the hollow. It was to late to send me to the soul society, I just disappeared and I still don't know who that soul reaper was. That's when I woke up here in Hueco Mundo.

I knew I needed to find somewhere safe, if there is such a place. I wandered around and making sure not to draw attention to myself. I was lucky I didn't run into any hollows and I found a cave that I made home, for now anyways.

I decided to make an alarm and traps to let me know if there was a hollow close by. I used hollow masks and sticks that I found laying around. I also ran across a hollow that was a house cat. I decided to adopt it so it would help with alarming me. I decided on the name Grimmy for him, I named him after Grimmjow one of my favorite characters. I just smiled just thinking about if those to ever met.

It's been two weeks since I made Hueco Mundo my home. I came across a couple low class hollows. They were easy to defeat, especially when I realized that I was stronger and faster than them. I'm glad I took karate and was a black belt. Grimmy finished them off by consuming them. He was now the size of a beagle dog.

That night when I fell asleep I was in a different place. There was ash all over the ground and the trees were charred and dead. There were boulders dotting the landscape here and there. It was just barren yet beautiful at the same time. I walked around and found a river made of lave and also a cave that was beside it.

I headed to the cave and I saw a guy there that looked a lot like a demon. He had fairly long hair, crimson red eyes, slightly pale skin, horns growing out of his head and black leathery bat wings. He looked like he was around 7'0'' tall. He only wore long sleeves on his arms leaving his chest and back bare. He also has on a breechcloth and leggings on that had a skull hanging from the belt and he carries four short scimitar swords in front. Then I noticed he has on a necklace made up of skulls and four tattoos, one on his neck, one on his stomach and two on each inner thighs. His outfit was black and blood red and his horns were black.

We just stared at each other, then he broke the silence. "**So I see you finally come**," he said. His voice was loud and demonic. I wasn't afraid of him though. It felt like I knew him personally.

I answered back, "Yeah, I guess I have." I had a bit of an attitude, but that's just me. I continued, "So who are you and what do you want from me? If ya want my soul then forget about it."

He just snorted, "**Baka, I don't want your soul. I'm a part of it**," he said with a smirk.

I just glared at him. "Don't call me an idiot. What else should I think, you are a demon after all. What do you mean a part of my soul," I said.

He just shook his head, "**You are a baka if you don't know who I am**."

I glared at him again for calling me an idiot. I started to think when he said I should know him. After about five minutes it dawned on me, he was my zanpakuto. _Who knew I had an inner demon._

I looked back at him and said, "So you are my zanpakuto. About time you showed up."

It was his turn to glare at me. "**Don't get cocky, woman. Yes I'm your zanpakuto and it was you that took forever to come**," he growled.

"Ok fine, just to end the argument it's both our faults," I said back. He glared at me again and I just snickered. "So since you're my sword what's your name," I asked.

"**I ain't telling you until you show me if you're worthy**," he snarled at me. _Damn does he have an attitude. I guess he would since we share a personality._

I knew where this was going. _I'm gonna have to fight me_, I sighed. "Let's get this over with," I said knowing what's coming.

He nodded and threw me one of his swords. He then pulled one for himself. I caught the hilt and went into a fighting stance. I waited for him to make the first move. He finally did.

He rushed at me with his blade raised. He slashed down towards me and I blocked it with my own blade. I jumped back away from him. He rushed me again and I moved to the side and slashed back at him. He blocked it with ease and countered it. It went like that for awhile.

I finally managed to distant myself from him. I kneeled on the ground panting. We both had cuts all over us, but that was it nothing serious. _This isn't getting me know where. I need to think of a plan. _Then I realized if I was a soul reaper then I could flash step.

I rushed at him again acting like I was going to attack. When he brought his sword up to block it I flashed step behind him and slashed his back. I managed to cut open his shoulder and back. He howled in pain from the damage.

When I realized I wounded him I turned towards him and grinned. He just growled at me and lunged. I moved out of the way the last minute and brought the blade down towards him. It made contact on his arm leaving a cut. I got a sudden burst of energy when I realized I was winning. Then he gathered spirit energy with his right index finger. It looked a lot like a cero, it was black and red, then he fired at me. I realized it was a cero. I couldn't move in time and got caught with the blast. I landed against a boulder bleeding. I got up wiping the blood from my face. I growled and cursed at him, "Fucking bastard, that fucking hurt."

He smirked and causually said, "**I should of told you that me and your inner hollow became one. So not only I'm your zanpakuto and have those powers, but I also have the power of an arrancar**."

I just looked at him. I curled my upper lip and yelled, "You could of told me before hand, bastard."

I ran towards him and he started another cero. Right when he fired it I flashed step at the last minute and landed behind him. I grinned and raised my blade, he turned around to face me and I stabbed him in the stomach. He grinned at me and said, "**Well done. You are truely are worthy of me**." I smiled back at him.

He returned back towards the cave and sat down on a flat boulder. He was healed and motion for me to join him. So I flashed step beside him and sat down. I looked at him and asked again, "What is your name?"

He smiled and I realized that he had fangs. He started saying, "**My name is Senso no Akuma, meaning War Demon**." He bowed to me and grinned.

"War demon, it suits you. So explain to me about becoming one with my inner hollow," I said. I was curious to what that meant. Does that mean I don't have a inner hollow that wants to take me over. I was lost in my thoughts and I didn't realized he was talking. I shook my head and asked him to repeat that. I gave him a smile and apologize.

He sighed and started again, "**As I was saying before, me and your inner hollow became one. You don't have a inner hollow, but you still have the power of a hollow. More precise an arrancar. You can use a bala, cero and the Gran Rey Cero. You can also use the Garganta. You also have a hollow mask you can summon for more power, but you don't have need it to use those techniques and you can use them even without releasing me." He continued on about other techniques that I have.**

I listen closely and when he was done I nodded that I understood. Then I heard Grimmy howling and I realized that we weren't alone in the cave. I jerked awake and crouched into a fighting stance glaring at the intruders.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I do own my imagination and OCs. Please R&R.**

I glared at the intruders and snarled, "Who the fuck are you guys?"

The one with turquoise blue hair spoke up, "My name is Arturo Plateado and this here is Takeshi Kajitani," he pointed to the black hair guy.

I cocked my head to the side and study them. The one named Arturo, his hair was fairly short, yellow-gold eyes, his mask sat on his right cheek it was the upper jaw bone that went around his head and sort of crest, his hollow hole was located below the base of his neck and he wore the basic arrancar uniform.

The other guy had long hair, silver eyes, his mask was on both cheeks and they were both the upper and lower jaw bone and he wore the basic arrancar uniform also but his robe was left open. I couldn't tell where his hole was because he wore a shirt under his robe to cover himself. I notice he carried two swords with him and Arturo had only one. Both of them weren't that bad looking either.

Grimmy started to growl at them and his fur stood up. I petted him on the head and told him it was ok. He started to purr and once I was done petting him he glared back at them. I got back up and glared at them too. "What the hell do you want," I asked coldly.

**The Arrancars' P.O.V.**

We just stared at the girl and the hollow cat that she was petting. Once she was done they both glared at us and she coldly asked us, "What the hell do you want?"

She had fairly short black hair and blood red streaks, ice blue eyes, slightly pale skin, she had her right eyebrow pierced and a claw ring on her right middle finger. She had on black baggy pants, black short sleeve shirt and black trench coat, combat boots and she's carrying a bear that was pink and its ears pierced. She wasn't a hollow or a soul reaper, but she was a spirit and had immense amount of spiritual pressure.

The hollow cat looked a lot like a black panther but smaller. It was black and was big as a beagle dog. Its mask covered its entire face and its hole was located on the base of its throat. Its eyes were black with blood red irises. The hollow felt like a Vasto Lorde class but its appearance was that of an adjuchas, a small at that.

Arturo then asked, "What's your name, woman? Also the name of your cat there."

The girl looked at them trying to decide if she could trust them. She made up her mind and said, "My name is Tempest Midnight and this here is Grimmy," she pointed to the cat.

They were intriguing both the arrancars and they weren't to sure what to do with them. Arturo turned to Takeshi and asked quietly, "What do you think we should do with them?"

"I don't know honestly. Maybe we should spare them and have them join us," Takeshi said. He thought they could be good friends even though she was a soul reaper. "I have a feeling that she doesn't want to fight us even though she is putting up a façade. Also I feel like protecting her."

"You're right I got the same feeling. I wonder how she came to Hueco Mundo and survived this long," Arturo was saying, "Even though I don't like soul reapers I could make an exception."

Takeshi smiled at Arturo and nodded in agreement. They decided to ask her to join them and help protect her. Arturo turned back towards her and asked, "Would you like to join us? If you do we swear we will protect you no matter what the cost is." He smiled at her meaning what he said.

**Tempest's P.O.V.**

I just cocked my head to the side with a frown. _Why would they want a soul reaper to join them? Should I join with them? If I do then I would have more protection and allies when I need them._ I was thinking about all the pros and cons if I joined. In my gut it felt right to join them. Then Senso put his two cents in, **"I think we should join them. They would be great allies and besides it will be fun."** I really didn't want to know what his kind of fun is.

I looked back towards the two arrancars that was waiting at the mouth of the cave. I sighed hoping I was making the right decision. "Before I give you an answer I have some ground rules I want you to agree on," I told them. They looked at each other muttering between themselves before Arturo nodded in agreement.

"Ok, first I want to let you know I will not attack any soul reapers unless they attack first, but I will not kill them. Second, I want to know if the Winter War is over with and who won. Third, I want you to vow to never betray me or any of our allies if or when we get some. Forth, I want you to vow to try to get along with the soul reapers if and when we run across them. Finally, if the soul reapers did win the Winter War and Aizen is still a threat I want you to vow to help them no matter what," I finished with my commands and waited for their answer.

They whispered back and forth seeing if they should agree or not. They finally finish their conversation after ten minutes. Arturo turned back to me and said, "We agree with all your commands. The answer to your questions are yes the Winter War is over with for at least two years now. The soul reapers won with no casualties. Azien fled back to Hueco Mundo injured and with all his Espada dead. Somehow he managed to bring them all back with what little energy he had left, but only five stayed with him and the other five decided to help the soul reapers to get rid of him for good. The two ex-captians that was with him only one stayed by his side and the other went back to the soul society."

"So who are the Espada and soul reaper that stayed with him," I asked.

"The Espada were Baraggan Luisenbarn, Zommari Rureaux, Szayel Aporra Granz, Aaroniero Arruruerie, Yammy Lloago and the soul reaper was Kaname Tosen," Arturo replied.

"Then who were the ones that are helping the soul society," I asked again.

"they are Coyote Starrk, Tia Harribel, Ulquiorra Cifer, Nnoitra Gilga, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Gin Ichimaru," he replied again.

_So the Winter War is over. I can't help them now even though I knew everything that happened. This is a whole new adventure I landed in. I said to myself. Coming back to the now I answered their question, "Yes we will join you two, but I want you two to help me with training. I know that Aizen will strike again, but don't know when and I want to be prepared." They agreed to help me._


	3. Chapter 3

**This is all in normal point of view and I'm thinking of continuing it in third person. It will still mainly be about Tempest and her journey. I do not own Bleach or its characters. I own my own creations. Please R&R.**

**Somewhere in Karakura Town**

"Damn it why is it we got stuck with these three," Ichigo grumbled pointing towards the three in question.

"Because the Captain-Commander said they would be the best to help guard Karakura from Aizen," Rukia replied back to the now sulking Ichigo.

"Fine, but they ain't staying with me," he said glaring at the short shinigami.

"They have their own place together," she said glaring back, "It's right beside your place." She looked at Ichigo grinning evilly. Ichigo eyebrow twitched in anger and annoyance. "We should go and fill in Kisuke on the matter," she finished. He nodded in agreement and all five of them headed for the shop.

**Urahara Shop**

They all sat around the table and sipping tea. Rukia filled Kisuke, Yoruichi and Tessai in on what the Captain-Commander said. That the five Espada and Gin decided to help them in defeating Aizen whenever he strikes.

"These are the three Espada that was to come here and help out," she turned towards the three up against the wall and started to name them off, "The one with blue hair is Grimmjow, the emo one is Ulquiorra and finally the one with the eye patch is Nnoitra."

"I'm not emo. Trash," Ulquiorra deadpanned. Grimmjow and Nnoitra snickered when she called him emo. Ulquiorra glared at them before he became dispassionate again.

"First, let me say we thank you for helping us and second, you are more than welcome to use our training grounds anytime," Kisuke said behind his fan. They either nodded, grumbled or either didn't do anything when Kisuke was finished.

"If that's it then I think we will be going. Good night Kisuke," Rukia bowed and they all headed for the door. They made it to their street and headed to their own homes agreeing to meet up tomorrow.

**Hueco Mundo (Two months later)**

Tempest been training for the last two months. Grimmy has gotten to be the size of a regular panther and it turned out that he was an arrancar. He has the ability to transform into any type of hollow and at the time Tempest found him he was a cat.

His real name is Kazuya Siniestro, his last name means grim, so they continued to call him Grimmy. He has short, spiky silver hair and blood red eyes. His hollow hole was located at the base of his neck and his mask looked like a chocker. He wore the arrancar uniform, but his jacket reached to his ankles and was left open reveling his chest.

He helped with training Tempest and getting use to his arrancar form. Every once in a while he would turn into a cat of panther so no one knew what he really was. Him an Tempest got real close, he looks at her like a little sister and he swore he would protect her with his life.

All four of them was hanging out in the cave they now called home. They just got training and decided to rest for a bit. They were deciding when they should leave for the world of the living and introduce themselves to the shinigami and the remaining espada.

Just then they felt spiritual pressure outside their cave. They knew that Aizen had found them to either kill them or make them join his rank. They drew their swords and sonido outside.

They took a fighting stance once out of the cave. They came face with Szayel, Yammy and Tosen. Right then they knew that they were to be killed.

Their foes charged at them without warning and swords were met with at clash. Tempest was fighting Szayel, Takeshi was fighting Yammy and Arturo fought Tosen. Grimmy turned into a cat and stayed out of the way unless needed.

All they did for a while was attack, dodge or block. At first they thought they had the upper hand and then Aizen showed up. He cut them down without much effort.

Arturo had a gash on his chest and was bleeding profusely. Takeshi had one in his stomach also bleeding profusely. Then Tempest got cut from her shoulder to her chest and she was barely standing on her own, she had to use her sword as a cane.

Aizen was getting ready for the killing blow Grimmy transformed into his arrancar form and managed to transport them to the human world.

They landed in Karakura Town in some park. Not knowing where to go they started to stumble to an unknown location. Then Tempest figured they should go and see Urahara since he would be the one to help. So heading towards where there was seven different spiritual pressure.

**Urahara Shop**

Ichigo and the rest of them was sitting around the table taking a break from training. They all felt four spiritual pressures coming from the park. They all got out of their gigais and started to head for the door. Before they could get their the door flung opened and in stumbled two injured arrancars and another one helping a soul reaper in.

Before anyone could react the two arrancars collapsed on the floor unconscious. They heard the girl cry out. "Arturo, Takeshi!" Then she two collapsed in the other arrancars arms. He looked up at them pleading with his eyes to help them.


	4. Notice

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

GrimmyRayne


End file.
